The Rules of Cafè Musain
by dancergrl1
Summary: When Les Amis aren't at rallies or stirring up trouble for the police, there's one marble man who they love to stir up trouble for instead. This is a set of rules that Enjolras creates as the meetings progress. Slight Enjonine, nothing awful. Just humor and Courfeyrac being...well, Courfeyrac.
1. The List

The Rules of Cafè Musain:

1\. You may not interrupt Enjolras to tell a story.

2\. You may not yell across the room 'Marble Man' or 'Apollo' and get Enjolras' attention.

3\. If you upset Joly, you deal with all of the fallout, including facing Bossuet and Musichetta

4\. If you give Gavroche sugar, you deal with the high and the crash. Alone.

5\. If you insist on running indoors, do not, ever, run circles around Grantaire when he is drunk

6\. Do not whisper "The god Apollo has fallen." When Enjolras misses a meeting.

7\. You MAY NOT fight at rallies, even when an Ami is injured.

8\. You cannot challenge anyone to a drinking duel while at a meeting.

9\. If you bring Gavroche, you are in charge of keeping him entertained. (Not annoying Enjolras)

10\. If you come in singing, talking, blabbering, interrupting, humming, or any other action, about love, the slap delivered by Eponine will be well-deserved, and met with no sympathy.


	2. Rule 1

_**A/N: So, here is my attempt at a multi-chapter story! It's basically general humor, nothing awful, no triggers. Enjolras being himself, he does get frustrated with the mastermind, but alas, this is the curse of Courfeyrac. Enjoy! If you have any ideas for rules, leave a review or PM me! This was beta'd by RThenardier, who is an amazing writer and person! Give her a read! **_

"Citizens, we must raise the minimum wage! If mother and child cannot live above poverty, this world is not free! Minimum wage may be the fall of this country! People must be-" He's cut off by Courfeyrac yelling "You didn't seen to mind minimum wage when you found that McD's girl in your room!" Eponine turns bright red in the course of a few seconds, and smacks Courfeyrac, rather hard. Gavroche and the Amis who didn't know this story jump up, and start chanting "Story! Story! Story!"

Courfeyrac begins the rather embarrassing story. "It was the end of finals, and our Apollo had just finished. Instead of joining his fellow students in the time-honored tradition of drinking exams away, he returned to his room, only to find a surprise waiting for him. A lovely, dark-haired girl from our local McDonald's. She awaited him, eagerly." He stopped. He wasn't quite sure of the next piece. "'Ferre, can you go on? I know he told you!" Combeferre sighed, but agreed.

"He sat on something when he took off his shoes. The girl. He was surprised, but everything came out in the resulting conversation. Unfortunately for our prankster, however, he had to face Enjolras." he summarized quickly.

Eponine and Enjolras were red in the face. Enjolras stood up on the table. "That's it. New meeting rule: Don't interrupt me to tell a story. Ever."


	3. Rule 2

_**So, here's another rule for you guys. I'm sorry this is so late in coming, but it's been really crazy. I started a new school, and it's a lot of college-level classes. It's nuts, but it's 10 times better than my old school. Anyways, on with the story!**_

**Rule 2: Do not yell "Apollo" or "Marble Man" Acrosss the room and expect to get Enjolras' attention.**

"Hey! Apollo!" slurred a drunken Grantaire from across the room. Enjolras turned from his planning, annoyed at the nickname and with the man calling him such.

"What, drunkard?" he asked bitterly. He did not have time for this, this drunk to interrupt the planning for his revolution. There was no time to waste.

"Nothing." he mumbled drunkenly. Only after Enjolras turned away did Bossuett pat his shoulder comfortingly. He understood.

"Ah, the marble man has arrived. Oh Man of Marble! Marble Man! Do you see us all down here from that grand pedestal!" Courfeyrac, equally as drunk as Grantaire on the night of celebration-although for what Enjolras had no idea- yelled across the cafe.

"Courfeyrac, what have we said about calling me that?" Enjolras ground out from between his teeth.

"Uh..." Courfeyrac actually had to think about it.

"Never mind, you fool." Enjolras said bitterly. He was tired of all of this drink.

He saw Eponine coming towards him, and he groaned internally. This was shaping up to be a less-than-stellar night.

"You know," she said as she sidled up next to him. "They may stop if you didn't fall for it hook, line, and sinker every time they did it. It's the reaction that gets to them every time. They love seeing you get flustered with them, although why I couldn't tell you. Probably because you are a man who shows very little emotion." She finished. He turned back to planning with Combeferre.

"You know, she could be right." Combeferre said quietly.

Enjolras shook his head. He had no time to worry about the nicknames. Patria was calling.

The next meeting, Grantaire was at it again. "Apollo!"

Enjolras didn't stir.

"Apollo!" he tried again. Still nothing.

"'Taire. Watch this." Courfeyrac stage-whispered next to him.

"Marble Man, do grace us with your undying wit and wonderful ideas!"

Enjolras still said nothing.

Suddenly, both of their phones buzzed.

_Meeting rule #2: Do not yell "Apollo" or "Marble Man" Acrosss the room and expect to get Enjolras' attention._

**So, thoughts? Don't forget to review/PM ideas for rules!**


	4. Rules 3&6

_**So, slight rearrangement of the list. I combined rules 3&amp;6 in this chapter, so they sort of make more sense. I hope you enjoy it!**_

"Guys, have you noticed who's missing today?" Joly said worriedly. Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and Grantaire look around. Unfortunately, I see the wheels in Courfeyrac's mind turning. "Courf..." I say warningly. It's too late. "Perhaps, Joly, he's home with a new plague! He could've infected these papers!" Joly starts hyperventilating and his eyes are full of fear. "Courfeyrac!" Bossuett yells. "You're dealing with it," I say smoothly. I hide my smirk as he groans. "'Suett, he did it, he deals with it. You'll get your piece." I say quietly and calmly. His temper, when lit, was hearly as hard to control as Gavroche on a sugar high. I see the tension in his shoulders relax, and I pat his shoulder.

After 15 minutes, Courfeyrac's humor has returned Joly's personality, and after Courfeyrac has retrieved his drink, he looks to Grantaire and thinks for a moment before asking him "R, where is Apollo tonight?" I groan, because there are days when Courfeyrac needs to learn control. Grantaire levels a dark glare at Courfeyrac, and mutters just as darkly "The god Apollo has fallen." I make a hasty retreat, not wanting to be there any longer, listening to these two bicker all night. I do wonder, however, what had happened to my best friend.

I hear Enjolras' bed creaking from the hallway outside his apartment, rather, his single-room rented space, and as I enter, I see him twisted in his sheets, soaked in sweat. Clearly, he is sick. "Mon dieu. Just, mon dieu."

By the next meeting, Enjolras is whole again and there are 2 rules being thought up. "Courf!" he yells as he enters. I see the prankster in question swallow. "New rule: If you upset Joly, you deal with the fallout. Another one: Do not say "the god Apollo has fallen" when I miss a meeting. It is going to happen!" "Sorry," Courfeyrac mutters. He shuffles closer, and I chuckle. I don't doubt that it will indeed happen again.

_**So, in this, Enjolras does rearrange the rules in order of importance as he sees them. I do plan on combining some, and don't forget to review or PM ideas you might have!**_


	5. Rule 4

**_A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry this took a while to get up, I've been really busy with school and a particularly hard statistics class. Anyways, here's chapter 5!_**

"Enjolras. Enjolras. Enjolras. Enjy. Enjy. Enjy. Anj-Enj. Enj-Enj. Enjy. Enjolras. I'm bored. I'm tired. Will you quiz me? Please? Ooh, no, let's play 20 questions. Enjolras, please?" Gavroche was running circles around Enjolras' table, and bugging him with a thousand questions. "Gavroche…Who brought you tonight?"

"Courf, because he's really cool. Yeah, he's super cool. He brings me to these meetings, and he lets me stay in his apartment, too. And what else? Ooh, he gets me stuff, and he and I talk all the time. He also lets me be free and independent, like going to the elephant and whatever. He's really cool. He got me-"

"Gavroche!"

The young boy stopped midsentence.

"Go get Courfeyrac. Now!" he said, adding the last part through gritted teeth.

Gavroche ran off, taking an incredibly complicated route through the maze of tables and chairs. He returned, practically dragging Courfeyrac behind him. "Courfeyrac…" Enjolras growled. Courfeyrac swallowed hard. He had forgotten that it was midterm season, and Enjolras was short on patience, for everyone. "Take him. Now." Courfeyrac wasted no time in piggybacking the boy and making a hasty exit from the café. Not three seconds later, there was a group message.

_Enjolras: New Rule: If you bring Gavroche, you are in charge of keeping him entertained._

_Courfeyrac: Yes sir._

**_So, thoughts? As always, review or PM me your ideas, especially as we get closer to the end of my ideas!_**


	6. Rule 5

_**A/N: SO here is another chapter, just about a week after last! I have had this one written since I came up with this story. I really hope you guys enjoy reading about Gavroche's antics. As always, PM me your ideas!**_

XXX

"Gavroche, sit down. Gavroche! Gavroche! GAVROCHE! SIT DOWN. NOW!" yelled Enjolras, frustrated.

Gavroche, never having heard Enjolras get that angry with him, meekly sat. "Sorry. It's just the weather, we had to stay in the Elephant and we get antsy."

Enjolras' face softened. "I know. But there's not a lot of room in here. And I was about to start, and you know I get stressed out." Gavroche nodded. "After?" Enjolras laughed, and Gavroche knew he had won.

As Enjolras began his speech, Gavroche sat wiggling in his seat, still too energized to sit completely still. Courfeyrac's attempts at distracting him weren't working, as he continued to stare intently at the clock. After about a half-hour (Enjolras kept it short for the sake of the boy) Gavroche ran over to him. "Now?" Enjolras nodded. Gavroche took off towards Grantaire. Enjolras sat back at his laptop, working but also watching the youngster.

"'Taire, can you get up?" Grantaire mutely did as the boy asked, he was too far gone to know why.

Gavroche led him to a relatively open space in the café, and had him stand perfectly still. Then he began running in circles around Grantaire. He ran, and Grantaire turned around and around trying to follow him, except, in his inebriated state, he was not coordinated enough to walk a few steps, let alone turn in circles again and again trying to follow a 10-year-old boy. Courfeyrac, well on his way to pleasantly buzzed, realized what Gavroche was doing and sniggered. Enjolras himself could not contain the smile that ghosted hid features as he sat back to enjoy the spectacle. Combeferre was concerned about Grantaire hitting his head when the inevitable happened, and the rest were distracted by Marius' love story, even Bahorel and Feuilly, who usually enjoyed a good spectacle. Enjolras turned back just before Grantaire fell.

"Oops," Gavroche said, unsurprised.

"'Taire? R? Can you hear me?" Grantaire grunted, and Combeferre sat on his heels, pleased that he was not unconscious. "Gavroche, what were-you know what? Never mind. Just…never mind."

Enjolras, who did not want to show his feelings, decided that there was a very Enjolras-like way to do it. "New rule: If you insist on running indoors, do not, ever, run circles around Grantaire when he is drunk."

_**So, thoughts? Hope you like it! If you have any ideas-seriously, any-review them or PM me!**_


	7. Rule 7

_**A/N: I'm trying to stay on the upload-on-Wednesday schedule, I hope you guys like getting them. Thank you again for following this story, and reading my other ones. Don't forget to PM me ideas for rules! Please! They really will turn into stories!**_

_**Also, there is some coarse language in here. I will warn you now. Also, implications of the beginning of a panic attack.**_

XXX

"The people who cannot live above the poverty line barely live! Citizens, protest the minimum wage! We must fight to raise it, and save the men, women, and CHILDREN! Yes, CHILDREN, who live in poverty and sometimes, do not know where their next meal may come from, or even when it's going to come! They have no hope for the future, where every cost rises! Why must our economy remain stagnant and stale, while inflation booms prices! You may be next! Who knows where this problem will hit next? WE MUST RAISE MINIMUM WAGE!" Enjolras finishes, his face a fiery red. Eponine looked up at him, but his face had fallen and he was focused far past her head. He had noticed a commotion in the back of the crowd, where Jehan, Courfeyrac, and-COMBEFERRE! - his mind yelled at him. "Oh, god, 'Ferre, oh God, please be OK, I can't take it when you get hurt, please be OK." He mumbled to himself, as if he was in a trance.

"Enjolras. Enjolras! ENJOLRAS! GODDAMMIT JULIEN FUCKING ENJOLRAS LOOK AT ME!" Eponine yelled, fed up and letting her temper and nerves get the better of her.

"Ponine, it's 'Ferre. It's my older brother, I have to go, let me go, please Eponine, let me go, please just let me go, Eponine. Let me go, 'Ponine, LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" he roared, looking all the time for his older brother.

"Enjolras, stop fighting me. We have to go. We have to go NOW. We can't stay and look for him. He'll meet back up with us. I promise. C'mon, we have to go now." Eponine unceremoniously dragged him away from the circus that had erupted, and he fought her the entire way.

XXX

In the back of the crowd, Courfeyrac sensed it a second before he saw the fist fly towards Combeferre. "'Ferre!" He choked out. Combeferre turned just in time to avoid the fist aiming for him. Instead it hit gentle, lanky Jehan, and it hit him in the back of the head. Courfeyrac saw red. Nobody screwed with his best friend. "OI! YOU THERE! GET BACK OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, NOT A COWARD RUNNING AWAY!" He yelled at the man's retreating back. Clearly, his elegance did not extend to grammar and his wording, but…the intention was there.

The man flew back towards Courfeyrac, and the man took a punch to the chest. He responded with an stiff uppercut to the jaw, met with a swift kick to the shins. The man yelled in pain, and Courfeyrac, determined to truly have the last word, gave him a kick to his other shin, and walked away. "Jehan? Prouvaire? Hey, bud, can you hear me?" Thankfully, he hadn't been hit too badly, and Combeferre had already hauled him out of the line of fire. "Courf, he's fine, but we need to go now. Enjolras is sure to be a mess because I'm back here. We have to go. C'mon, before we get caught. Let's go!" he yelled, trying to get his curly-haired friend to focus.

Courfeyrac nodded blankly, and they hung Jehan between them. The odd trio limped off towards the inconspicuous apartment they all chipped in rent for as a safehouse, and hoped everyone else would be there too.

XXX

"Enjolras. Breathe. That's it, just breathe for me. C'mon, it's going to be OK." Eponine was worried about the leader; she'd never seen him this stressed out before. He was close to panicking, actually. Eponine had been trying to get him to calm down in one of the bedrooms that they had in their safe house, and so far the only saving grace was the rest of the Amis understood why she had shooed them out of the room.

"Enjolras." A new voice whispered, soft and slow and understandable.

"Combeferre." Eponine breathed. She had never been so relieved to see him.

"'Ferre?" Enjolras questioned, almost hopefully.

Combeferre just carded his hand through his curls as a response, and Enjolras' breathing slowed down a lot. Eponine left the room, but the two men didn't realize it.

"Breathe, ma petit frére. I'm right here. I always come back, don't I? I always come back. I'm never going to leave." Combeferre soothed, knowing his little brother's fears from years of sharing an apartment with him after leaving his family.

"Never…do that…again, please, 'Ferre, I can't lose you, please, next time stay with me, please just stay where I can see you and keep you out of trouble."

"I promise to do my best. Rest, now, you've really overstressed your body."

"Stay?" he asked like a young child.

"Of course."

XXX

At the next meeting, Enjolras had another rule that he decided was going into effect immediately. "New rule: You may not fight with at a rally, even if an Ami is injured or hit."

Eponine and Combeferre's eyes met across the room. They knew perfectly well why that rule had been thought of.

_**A/N: Thoughts? Ideas?**_


	8. Rule 8

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I've had this written for a little bit but forgot to post it! I've started a lifeguarding class and it's taking up even more of my little bits of spare time! SORRY!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to PM me ideas, or else this story will go into 'complete' and be hidden in the archives forever!**_

XXX

The meeting had been abandoned for the night. Enjolras had tried desperately to keep their attention, but most of them had the attention span of a puppy. Or worse, depending on who you asked.

"Oi, Courfeyrac, fancy a duel?" Came slurred words across the café.

"Guys, not tonight." Combeferre said desperately, trying to keep their idiocy to a minimum that night.

"But, 'Ferre, it'll be fuuuuuun." Courfeyrac drawled, drawing out the last word desperately.

"No." was the short reply.

Courfeyrac just shrugged. He wanted to, and the statue wasn't speaking anymore. Clearly, the meeting was over.

He stumbled over to his challenger, who also was known as Jehan. "First to finish three tankards win." He mumbles.

"Win what?" comes the slurred response.

"All the money in the other's pocket."

Jehan laughs. He had none anyways.

"Ponine! Come referee!" Courfeyrac called.

Eponine shook her head. She was staying far away from that.

"Fine. Bossuett, come ref!" he yelled.

The unlucky man came over, miraculously unharmed. "Ready, and…GO!" he yelled.

Over went the tankers, and out came the beer, and then SLAM went the large cups on the table. Over and over, with belching and cheering echoing all around. Enjolras, in the corner, shook his head. This is what Friday-night meetings usually deteriorated into.

Finally, probably much more clearly than should have been allowed, Courfeyrac declared himself the winner. "I-I have…become…the Champion!" And from there it became Courfeyrac singing a surprisingly in-tune, but unsurprisingly slurred together, rendition of "We are the Champions".

Jehan, finishing mere minutes after his competitor, slurred the songs in a far more off-tune voice together with the rest of the drunk revelers, and a particular blonde boy on a root-beer-infused high.

Enjolras couldn't wait to get out of the café. He had a headache blooming behind his right eye, and it was rapidly making itself known. The drunken singing was enough to make his head pound normally, and add to it the blossoming migraine, he needed out.

He heard a crash to his right, and saw Courfeyrac had fallen to the floor, alcohol inhibiting his senses until they were nonexistent. Or maybe it was just his sense. Unfortunately, Jehan followed him at about the same rate as he had finished behind Courfeyrac.

He shook his head and walked out. His head was pounding, his anger was boiling-there was no sense in him staying and being further frustrated.

"Combeferre, I'm heading home." Enjolras said, low and quiet. Combeferre nodded, he could see the pain etched into his friend's face.

"I will be by in a bit." The medical student responded.

Enjolras just nodded. He wasn't sure if he could handle talking.

Unbeknownst to him, his phone lit up in his pocket. It was a message from Combeferre to the rest of the group.

_New rule: You may not challenge anyone to a drinking duel at a meeting. Ever. -C_

XXX

**_Thoughts? Ideas?_**


	9. Author's Note

_**A/N: I am really sorry that I have to put this up, because I know that people get annoyed when authors put these in the middle of their stories, but i owe it to you guys to know I made a mistake with the rules. It would appear that, in chapter 4, I put up the wrong rule in the message from Enjolras to Courfeyrac. I did not intend to do this, it was an uncaught error when I put it up. I am going to put rule 4 in place of it. Please bear with me, I'm only 16. We're human, we make mistakes. I still love you guys reading my story and everything. I will get the new chapter up by Wednesday! I promise you.**_

**_Don't forget to PM Me ideas for new rules. _**

**_-dancergrl1_**


	10. Rule 9

_**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry this is late...again. I had thanksgiving, and then I lost track of the time and then i had a major essay and...you know how it goes. here's the Next chapter! I used the right rule, so yes, there are two different stories for it. Sorry!**_

XXX

"Enjolras, I'm bored. Will you quiz me? We can play I Spy! Ooh, or we could play cards! I know grantiare keeps a stash around here."

Enjolras swore under his breath and looked around for Courfeyrac. He was the only one who ever left Gavroche to his own devices at the café. He finally spotted the head of curly black hair, and grumbled as he got up from his work. "Courfyrac!" He yelled. When there was no response, he tried again. "Francois de Courfeyrac the 3rd, get your stupid self over here NOW!"

That got his attention. He hurried over, not completely coordinated. "What do you want, Marble Man? I was having fuuun." He drawled.

"And I was working before ton petit frere came to interrupt because he was bored. Do I need to tell you what to do with him?" Enjolras fumed. _First during midterms, then finals. Does this man have no sense?_ He inwardly raged. Courfeyrac loved the little boy, but was just as much a boy as he.

XXX

He texted the group later that night, after he had calmed down. _New rule: If you bring Gavroche, you are in charge of keeping him entertained. _

Courfeyrac returned the message privately. _Sorry._


	11. Rule 10

_**A/N: Hi...*Peeks out from behind college class, tears, and paperwork* Sorry about the delay, i feel so awful keeping this from you guys! I know this was meant to go up so many months ago, but...gah, you probably don't want to hear. I'M SORRY!**_

XXX

"Marius, you're late again. Where have you been now?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh, Enjolras, I met the most wonderful girl. Her skin is softer than a doe's is, and her skin is no pinker than a rose!" Marius took on a sort of singing tone, and Eponine tensed in the corner. What a mistake she had made introducing him to his love. Wonderful.

"If you had seen her today you would know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight, and how your world could be changed in one burst of light." Marius really and truly sang for the entire room to hear.

"Nobody cares for your lovelorn problems, Pontmercy." Grantaire said bitterly from his seat in the corner. Eponine saw him looking at Enjolras. She quietly slipped over to his seat and patted his hand comfortingly.

Her eyes tracked the lovelorn fool to his seat, and watched him bop and wiggle in his seat, for she had no better words for what he was doing other than ones someone would use to describe a 5-year-olds movements.

As soon as Enjolras finished speaking, Marius started right up with Bahorel, who, because of his intimidating appearance, was unfortunately starved for love. As was Jehan, although he craved the feeling, girls avoided him because of his, ah, strange choice of fashion. "Oh, Marius, tell me about her, please won't you?" Jehan begged. Jehan could write a poem about a few dead flowers, and make them sound like they were the newest thing ever invented.

"She has beautiful, flowing blonde locks, just cascading down her back. And her skin is the most lovely shade of pink you've ever seen! Oh, it's absolutely lovely."

Eponine was fuming, her face turning red. Even Enjolras' soft, comforting hand at her back-damn, right in front of R, too- couldn't keep the fury from making itself known. Before she even realized what was happening, she heard a crack echo all around and saw Marius' face look at her like he had just seen a monster. Eponine turned into Enjolras' shoulder. He accepted that she still longed for him, but apparently, she had- just now-accepted that he was never coming for her. He was not going to be her knight in shining armor, ever. It had made her angry, except now she had to face the consequences. "Marius-I'm…I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to. Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

She stumbled over a few more apologies and then fled.

Everyone was looking sadly towards the door, exept the oblivious man still holding his smarting cheek. "There's no sympathy for me?" he asked stupidly.

Bahorel went over to Enjolras, and after 30 seconds, they nodded, and the bigger man's voice boomed around the café. "New Rule: If you come in singing, humming, blabbering, talking, or any other actions, about love, the slap delivered by Eponine will be well-deserved and met with no sympathy.

**Rule 10: If you come in singing, humming, blabbering, talking, or any other actions, about love, the slap delivered by Eponine will be well-deserved and met with no sympathy.**

XXX

_**Thoughts? Ideas? Angry? Review?**_


	12. Rule 11

_**A/N: I know, you guys aren't actually expecting things to be up for another several months (again, sorry about that), but i wrote this off-the-cuff with some help from mynameisviv, and is from an idea from barfanchita. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

XXX

Enjolras was in his office when his intercom buzzed.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Cindy, who is it?"

"He specifically asked to not have his name given sir."

Listening in the background, he heard childish giggling and someone fighting to control the occasional bursts of air coming from them. He sighed, rubbed his forehead, and said "Let them in."

Sure enough, his door opened and in came Courfeyrac, accompanying a giggling Gavroche.

"Should I even ask how you got past the guys downstairs?"

"Probably not." Gavroche responded.

"This little bugger ran past them, and darted into an open elevator. I barely made it in after him. Thankfully, you've left our pictures-a little insulting it's not our names-downstairs. The guys let us through. Some of them are a little trigger happy, hey?"

Enjolras sighed. There was a reason their pictures were downstairs-he expected them to pull a stunt like this. The rest of the party's pictures were downstairs, and only Combeferre's name was there. That way, there was also no evidence connecting him to these idiots. When the time came, there were going to be feelers out everywhere, especially at his job. This job was his dream job, heading a law office. His friends, childish as they were, were not going to ruin this chance for him. No way.

"If you two are quite done, I do actually have something to do. Go bother Jehan or someone else." He said shortly. "I will be over for dinner tonight, but you all can't be coming to my job. Goodbye!"

XXX

He should have known that wasn't the end of it. It never was. About an hour after Cindy had seen them out of the office, he got a frantic call from Jehan.

_"Enjolras…Courfeyrac and Gavroche were just here, and they were trying to buy flowers for someone. It was weird. What's with them today?"_

"Sorry, Jehan, I suppose that one's my fault." Enjolras responded. "They already came here. I sent them to bother someone else; I suppose they actually listened to me for once. Sorry. Did you send them anywhere?"

_"I sent them to Combeferre. Oh god, he's going to kill them. It's his day off." _

"I'll call and see if they've made it there. Sorry, Jehan. I'll try to rein them in."

_"It was actually quite funny, but…my manager didn't appreciate it nearly as much as I did."_

"Sorry. I'll see you later"

He hung up his phone, then called his best friend.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, 'Ferre. Thought I'd give you a heads up that Courf and Gav are on their way towards you, if they stay true to history."

_"Thanks. I'll be sure to try and entertain them."_

"Thanks. I've really got to have them stop doing this."

XXX

Thankfully, Combeferre was able to corral them through the afternoon and when Enjolras came to dinner that night, the two were there and received a short lecture. Though all parties knew it wouldn't stop them, they tried, desperately.

XXX

By the time the next meeting rolled around, he had gotten more calls, from nearly all of his friends. He decided that there had to be some way to stop it. They were going to get them in too much trouble to be worth it.

He finished his speech, and added one thing onto the end.

"New Rule: The Amis are not allowed to visit each other at work. Boredom will get those of us working fired. And all involved know who I'm talking about…"

Groans from Courfeyrac's general area had the rest of the group erupting into laughter.

XXX

_**So, thoughts? Ideas? rants at me for my sudden burst of updates? I'll take anything! :)**_


End file.
